


Finally

by crimson_calamity



Series: We're the opposite of angels [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: Everything is going to be fine. Mark and Youngjae are his friends, they're not going to be angry that he likes them, even if they're already dating and have been for nearly a year and a half. It's going to be fine. At least that's what Jackson's telling himself (he's not entirely convinced).





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is just a lil snippet from Jackson's pov set during the events of not quite what anyone expected after Jinyoung gave Jackson his peptalk about markjae, it just helps put some things in the next chapter of let's make this work in context also these boys deserve a lil oneshot anyway
> 
> for those who haven't come here from my demons, the basic premise here is just that Jackson has been pining after a dating markjae for ages despite everyone saying they both like him too so that's all that's vital to understand this piece if u don't want to read through the rest of the series <3
> 
> also I have no song for this but like just choose ur fave happy song or listen to some owl city or smth happy like that <3

It's going to be fine. They're his friends, they just want to hang out and watch a movie and even if they want to talk about his feelings they aren't going to be mad or upset or anything. It's going to be fine. This becomes something of a mantra Jackson repeats in his head as he heads over to Mark and Youngjae's shared flat. It’s drizzling somewhat despite having been clear up until an hour or so ago; Jackson really hopes this isn’t an omen.

The walk over is both far too long and ridiculously quick and Jackson finds himself staring at the buzzer to Mark and Youngjae’s flat far before he’s actually prepared himself but, well, he’s already late. He takes a few deep breaths, squeezes his eyes shut and smacks himself in the forehead a couple of times. You can do this, Jackson, they’re your friends. You can do this. He presses the buzzer before he can chicken out. The five second wait feels like an hour, but then there’s a click and-

“Hello?” Mark says, a little sleepily. Internally prodding at the little bubble of warmth in his chest, Jackson grins.

“Hi, sorry I’m late!” He replies cheerily. He doesn’t even need to fake it either, which is good; something about the pair of them is just energising. But then he is head-over-heels for them, so that’s probably why. 

“Oh, hey Jackson.” Mark says, sounding marginally more alert and also quite happy. Glowing slightly inside even as his gut twists in slight terror, Jackson pulls the door open when the buzzer sounds, trots up the stairs to the third floor and knocks on their flat door.

“Come in, door’s open!” Comes a shout from Youngjae and Jackson tentatively opens the door, pads inside and shuts it behind him with a click.

“Hello?” He calls and almost immediately Youngjae sticks his head out of the kitchen, beaming ear to ear and waving him inside. Heart fluttering at his smile, Jackson heads inside after him, immediately smacked in the face by the smell of the fresh popcorn Youngjae’s just taking out of the microwave. His stomach grumbles - too nervous to eat, he’d skipped dinner - loud enough that Mark clearly hears it as he scoots past, snickering to himself and throwing a grin over his shoulder at Jackson. 

“Hungry?” He asks, teasing; Jackson flushes and sticks his tongue out to cover it. Youngjae chuckles and offers him the bowl but Mark swiftly intercepts it, tossing a piece into his mouth and dancing away from both of their hands. “We should save it for the movie, right?” He says innocently, giggling when Youngjae grumbles and Jackson pouts.

“Let’s go watch the movie then.” Jackson whines, only to freeze when Youngjae and Mark both pause and share a significant look, Mark putting down the popcorn and stepping up next to Youngjae who, suddenly and obviously nervous, fidgets in place, taking Mark’s hand and playing with his fingers.

“So um, we did want to talk to you about something first,” Youngjae blurts with a small gulp, visibly squeezing Mark’s hand - the blood rushes from Jackson’s head and he fights not to sway in place, “but we- we don’t want anything to- well we kind of want something to change but it’s okay if it doesn’t, you know?” His head twitches like he wants to look to Mark for support but rethinks it at the last second, taking a deep breath and smiling nervously at Jackson, who genuinely thinks he might be sick all over their kitchen floor. Mark’s now watching him uncertainly, almost warily and it’s incredibly jarring because he’s usually so unflappable - he didn’t even blink the time Jackson had rung him drunk off his ass having got himself lost in a park at three in the morning missing both his shirt and his shoes (best not to ask how that happened considering Jackson doesn’t remember at all), just calmly drove to find him - so it must be serious if even  _ he’s _ nervous.

“What is it?” Jackson asks through numb lips, trying to rearrange his expression into something less terrified. Youngjae clears his throat and takes a deep breath, smiling sheepishly.

“Well, um, we- we uh-” he pauses, shuts his eyes for a second then opens them and stares determinedly at Jackson- “Mark and I both like you a lot. I mean obviously we do, you’re one of our best friends-” he flaps a hand back at Mark who nods wordlessly- “but we- well we talked about it and about how we were feeling and we- we realised we don’t just like you as a friend and we’d- we’d like you to be more than just our friend from now on.” Youngjae finishes with a rush, blinking quickly and Mark shuffles a little closer to him as Jackson stays silent, completely stunned and unable to comprehend what he’s just heard; they like him? In a non-platonic way? Is he dreaming or something?

“It’s okay if you aren’t interested in us that way though.” Mark adds quietly, pressing up against Youngjae’s side as though trying to hide and Jackson feels like crying because he can’t even move anything except his eyes, just stares between the two of them blankly despite screaming internally at himself to just fucking say something and now Youngjae’s smile is starting to slip off his face and Mark looks even more nervous and being sick is apparently still very much on the cards as Jackson’s stomach feels like it’s full to bursting with butterflies.

“L-like we said it’s- it’s okay if you don’t like us that way, really, we just-” Youngjae stammers with a forced laugh and finally it’s enough to kick Jackson into action.

“I do!” Unfortunately he doesn’t just say that, he full on yells at them across the kitchen and promptly buries his face in his hands in mortification, only just managing not to plop to the floor and curl up into a miserably embarrassed ball. “I do,” he repeats at a more reasonably volume but keeps his face hidden, “I-I really like you both, like in a romantic way and- and every other sort of way really, I have for a while I just didn’t want to say anything because you guys are already together and I didn’t want to get in the way and mess everything up and lose your friendship or-” He stops with a squeak as he’s almost bowled over by someone hugging him very aggressively and trapping his arms against his chest.

“You could never get in the way, Jackson.” Mark says quietly, clearly on the other side of the room so Youngjae’s evidently the one hugging him right now. Heart trying to hammer its way through his ribcage, Jackson wriggles his arms free and hugs Youngjae back tentatively, hardly daring to peek up over his shoulder to look at Mark but he’s just got this utterly relieved look on his face, lips parting on a broad grin when their eyes meet. 

“You should have said something sooner!” Youngjae somehow manages to sound cross whilst also sniffling, squeezing Jackson almost painfully tightly and his hair tickling Jackson’s neck.

“I know I was just scared-” He manages to wheeze, patting Youngjae’s shoulder reassuringly. Shaking his head fondly, Mark heads over and prods Youngjae in the side; he recoils with a squeak, letting go of Jackson in the process and turning a look of utter betrayal onto him. 

“Stop trying to squeeze him to death, babe, he’s only been our boyfriend for thirty seconds.” He says dryly, then freezes at the same time Jackson feels his face heat up when he realises what he said but he covers it decently, clearing his throat and smiling sheepishly. “I mean, I’m assuming that’s what you are? It’s what we would like you to be.” Jackson’s nodding before he can even finish speaking; his grin returns, more blinding than before and Youngjae grabs him again, burying his face into his shoulder and hugging him tightly, though this time he’s still able to breathe. This all feels very unreal, Jackson running entirely on autopilot as he hugs Youngjae back and smiles at Mark, who winks and grabs the bowl of popcorn. “Shall we go actually watch something?” He asks and Youngjae mumbles something into Jackson’s shirt then resurfaces, beaming ear to ear and grabbing Jackson’s wrist; still somewhat in a daze, Jackson lets himself be dragged into their sitting room, pushed onto the sofa and determinedly cuddled from both sides with a head on each shoulder and the popcorn on his lap.

“What do you want to watch?” Youngjae asks, flicking through his Netflix with one hand and hugging Jackson’s arm with the other. Still a little speechless, Jackson doesn’t answer but thankfully Mark dives in, leaning around Jackson to wrinkle his nose at him.

“Nothing too plot heavy, I’ve done too much thinking today already.” Jackson snorts - Mark and him both - and Youngjae hums, tapping through to the documentary section. “Babe this is the opposite of not having to think.” He grumbles when Youngjae picks something about the rainforest. 

“You can just look at the animals and fall asleep in twenty minutes like you always do.” He retorts, sticking his tongue out at Mark - he does make a fair point - then snuggles more insistently into Jackson’s arm and presses play. “You like documentaries, right Jackson?” He wheedles and Mark instantly squawks and reaches over to poke Youngjae’s stomach.

“Don’t you get him taking sides already!” Jackson can’t help bursting into laughter, slightly squeaky and hysterical with relief as it might be. Youngjae just sniffs and prods Jackson’s arm reproachfully.

“He’s probably going to fall asleep too anyway.” He mutters to himself, determinedly getting comfy against his side and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Sure enough, Jackson wakes up two hours later to the credits of whatever documentary Youngjae had put on with only vague recollections of the first five minutes of it and both of his boyfriends - what a thing to be able to say - sound asleep and snoring softly, Mark still against his shoulder and Youngjae snuggled down with his head pillowed on Jackson’s thigh. And if Jackson has to pinch himself hard to make sure he’s not actually still asleep and having the best dream of his life, well, he’s the only one that has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hope u enjoyed this floof <3 and for those interested in the demons, the next chapter is in the works and will hopefully not take too much longer to put up!! ~~I hope rip~~
> 
> also hmu here in the comments or on [tumblr](http://jbibbles.tumblr.com/) if u want to share your thoughts!!


End file.
